


Davekat writing prompts/suggestions

by demonicSea



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Probably more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonicSea/pseuds/demonicSea
Summary: Full of ideas for davekat stories! This can range from many different things, like Humanstuck, or Trollstuck. Most of these will be headcannon and AU compatible.If you want, you can leave your own prompts in the comments!





	1. Chapter 1

I made this mostly because I can’t write.


	2. 1

TW: war, bombs, and death.

Possible name: I could have sworn you were dead

Plot:   
Dave loved being godtier. Or at least he did a few days ago.   
He and Karkat had been living in the troll kingdom for two years, and despite the few bad humans, it was pleasant. The future seemed bright. Or at least he thought that. After getting in an argument with Jane, she stopped talking to them. Nobody knew where she was. One dreadful night, multiple bombs were dropped unexpectedly on the troll kingdom, injuring the mother grub, and killing many, including Dave and Karkat. Luckily, John was able to their bodies under the rubble. Dave came back to life, and for a moment everything seemed okay, but then he realized something. He may have lived, but Karkat was gone forever. A few days later, a war breaks out between the trolls and some of the humans. That only stressed out Dave more, however, he kept hearing the soothing voice of his deceased loved one, and wonders if Karkat is truly gone.

Okay, so, that was a pretty big prompt (is it even a prompt?) but if you want you can do whatever with that. It can be short and sweet, or long and sad, but it’s all up to you. I will update with more soon :o)


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: murder

God I love killing Karkat.

Possible name: bloody time

Plot:  
With Rose and Kanaya being married, John doing his own thing, and who know where Jade is, Dave only has Karkat, and he couldn’t ask for more. He loved the troll, and would kill everyone, then himself for his nubby horned boyfriend. But then it all gets torn away from him, all in one hour. It all happened quickly, Karkat was visiting Kanaya, Rose decided to come see Dave, and on the drive back home, they got in a car crash. Only Rose survived. Kanaya was lucky enough to stay back with the grubs, but Karkat was dead. Dave, already stressed, spiraled into a deep abyss of insanity, and felt a burning hatred towards Rose. If it’s wasn’t for her, Karkat would be alive. But that didn’t make sense. He loved Rose, she was his sister, so why did he do it? Why did he cut her cords in the hospital, guaranteeing her death? He didn’t know. But one thing was for sure. He wanted to do it again, and again.

I think that made no sense, but in small summary, Dave goes crazy and starts murdering people. You can do what you want, like have John work to stop him, or have Dave go to different timelines, trying to find the right Karkat, and dooming them at the same time. I am very tired, so these might seem very bad, but they will probably get better.


	4. I don’t know if I need to put numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, starvation

I don’t know a name for this one.

Plot: Dave is a popular YouTuber, well, at least he was for a teenager. His life was different, but he knew how to live it. He knew how to hide it. Or at least he thought he did. Just as he thought everything was smooth sailing, a small joke was mistaken for a cry for help, and a seemingly anonymous account that goes by CarcinoGenetisist points it out, showing all the signs of the violence against Dave. The person meant well, and only wanted to help, but what they didn’t know is that they had put Dave in way more danger than he was. He knew it, too. As soon as Bro saw that video, he was going to die.

This story is more AU compatible, you can make it humanstuck if you want. I’m going to edit it because I think I got Karkat’s name wrong, but I am way too tired to think right now.


End file.
